


To the Moon and Back

by JustYouBenSolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Astronaut Ben, Cunnilingus, Death, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Grief/Mourning, HEA Guaranteed, Poe Dameron is a Good Friend, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy, Rey & Rose Tico Friendship, Reylo - Freeform, Scientist Rey, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustYouBenSolo/pseuds/JustYouBenSolo
Summary: Ben is an astronaut, and Rey is the head scientist in charge of his launch/mission. Something goes wrong during the launch and the ship that Ben’s onboard explodes in the air.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 88
Collections: One Shots to the Solo House





	To the Moon and Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [koderenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koderenn/gifts).



> You are a wonderful person Koderenn and I hope you enjoy this! 🚀🚀🚀🚀
> 
> Thank you LadyofReylo for beta'ing!

_Ten_.

The ghost of Ben’s lips pressed to Rey’s lips is still haunting her from when he kissed her goodbye. She smiles to herself while typing on the computer. All is set and ready to launch. Rey made sure to look over everything a million times.

 _Nine_.

The room is filled with noises of various computers beeping and the voices of her colleagues waiting with anticipation. It’s a small mission: Land on the moon, collect some rocks and return to earth with some moon rocks to analyse.

 _Eight_.

NASA offered Rey a position as one of their scientists after she graduated college. She met Ben shortly after, an upcoming astronaut in training with dreams of one day going into space. They quickly started dating and married after five years of being together.

 _Seven_.

Rey places a gentle hand on her belly with a little smile on her lips. She hasn’t told Ben yet and wanted to wait until his mission was done to share the news.

 _Six_.

She looks across the room for a brief second to find her colleague Finn already staring at her. Their eyes lock and he gives her a hot wink. Rey immediately adverts her eyes. He will never give up even though she’s married and secretly pregnant.

 _Five_.

A comforting hand is placed on Rey’s shoulder and she looks behind herself to see Poe glaring at Finn. It seems to do the trick and Finn grudgingly looks away. Rey lies her hand on top of Poe’s as a _thank you_ and he squeezes her shoulder briefly to say _you’re welcome_ before letting go.

 _Four_.

Rey looks to the big screen in the middle of the room that’s showing the spaceship getting ready to be launched. The robotic voice booms during the final countdown. It’s nerve-wracking. A lot of things can go wrong but they’re prepared for the worst.

 _Three_.

Her heart flutters in anxiety. It’s the second time Ben is sent to space but this time he’s supposed to _land_. She’s happy for him because it’s his dream but she will still miss him while he’s gone—even though it’s only for a week. Everything has been calculated down to the last detail. Nothing can go wrong.

 _Two_.

“Good luck, baby. I’ll see you soon,” Rey whispers softly. She places a quick kiss to the palm on her hand and waves her hand in the direction of the big screen, sending a kiss to her husband in the spaceship knowing he’s got three other colleagues with him to keep him company.

 _One_.

The spaceship roars as smoke escapes from it, leaving the ground for good. It’s a success. Everyone cheers as they watch the spaceship head for the sky, going up, up, up.

An alarm goes off by a computer nearby and Rey’s joy is cut short, her heart beginning to pound furiously in her chest. She runs to help, adrenaline rushing through her body as she looks over the screen.

“What’s wrong?” Rey asks, pushing her colleague Rose to the side.

“Something broke outside the spaceship. They’re losing too much air fast.”

Something is wrong. This was not supposed to happen. Rey furrows her eyebrows as she scans the screen. More colleagues gather around the computer to help but a second alarm goes off and panic ensues.

“C’mon. C’mon!”

It doesn’t matter how fiercely Rey types; it doesn’t change anything. Nothing makes sense. She went over the calculations more than the protocol demands.

“It’s going to explode. Tell them to use the escape pod!”

“We can’t. The communication control is down!”

A loud boom echo throughout the room and Rey whips her head to look at the big screen. A heart-wrenching scream falls from her lips along with her shocked colleague's gasps as they stare at the leftovers from the spaceship that’s falling from the sky; and just like that, Rey’s world fell apart.

—•—

Rey stares out the window in the living room, hand on her slightly swollen five months pregnant belly. It’s been four months since the explosion and four months since she last was at work. Her eyes are red, burning from sleepless nights and all the tears she’s cried.

It knocks on the front door but Rey doesn’t move to see who it is. She waits for the person to leave but whoever it is, is persistent and eagerly continues knocking. Eventually, the door opens and someone walks inside. Rey is about to yell for the person to leave her alone when she hears the person speaking. A shiver runs down her spine when she recognizes the voice.

“Rey? Are you in here?”

 _Finn_.

“Rey—”

“Go away, Finn.”

Following the sound of her voice, Finn walks over the threshold to the living room, disregarding Rey’s wish of being left alone.

“Hey, how are you?”

Her lack of response tells him all he needs to know. If only he would leave her alone. Maybe she should have locked the door but on the other hand she doesn’t care. A lot of things seem pointless now. Even getting up in the morning and taking a shower is meaningless.

“I just want to let you know I’m here for you if you need anyone. You must be so scared with a baby on the way. All alone by yourself.”

“I’m not alone. I have Rose and Poe to help me.”

Her friends have been stopping by every day to check on her. She’s not alone. She knows that. But she’s still mourning her loss. Moving on is impossible. Rey can barely look at Ben’s stuff without breaking down.

Finn doesn’t listen or he doesn’t want to. He walks further into the living, closer to Rey. “I can help you with the baby. I don’t care that I’m not the father. I will love it as if it is my own. I love you, Rey. I want to be with you.”

He stops in front of her and takes her hand in his but Rey immediately takes her hand back, rejecting him. “I want you to leave.”

“Rey, I can help you get through this. I can treat you better than Ben ever did. I will—”

Finn doesn’t get to speak further. Rey interrupts him midsentence by slapping him across his cheek. “Get out!”

The audacity. How dare he? Who does he think he is?

“I believe she asked you to leave.”

Both look in the direction of the entrance to the living room to find Poe glaring at Finn. Rey sighs silently in relief. She watches as Finn grudgingly walks past Poe and slams the door on his way out.

—•—

It’s a little over 1 p.m. when Rey receives a phone call from the police station. Not much has changed except the growing of her now six months pregnant belly. With heavy eyes, she puts on a coat and drives into the center of the city. She nearly breaks down into a sobbing mess on the way. The car still smells like Ben.

Rey barely walks through the door to the police station before a police officer approaches her.

“Miss Solo?”

She nods her head to the man and he escorts her into a secluded room.

“Am I in trouble, officer?” Rey asks.

“You may want to sit down for this. Please, have a seat.” He extends his hand and gestures to the chair behind her. Rey takes a seat. She places a hand on her belly for comfort while he takes a seat behind the table.

“We have reason to believe the explosion on the spaceship, that your husband and your colleagues were on, was attempted murder.” The officer heaves a sigh. “Your former colleague Finn Storm has been put under arrest.”

Rey gasps and raises a hand to cover her mouth. She mumbles a weak ‘what?’, barely believing what she is hearing.

“Your husband survived the explosion. He and the other colleagues escaped just in time. We had to make everyone believe they were dead to keep them safe while the investigation went on. We have all the evidence we need against Finn Storm so there is no longer any reason to keep you in the dark.”

Rey doesn’t move. She stares at the officer in disbelief, shunned, angry, hurt. Ben has been alive all this time? The months she spent grieving, mourning her loss… She is his wife. Who would she tell?

“I—I want to see him. Can I see him?”

Rey stands from the chair. She won’t believe it until she sees him. Ben can’t be alive. Her heart can’t stand false expectations. The spaceship was blown to smithereens! No one can survive that.

The officer nods and stands from the table. He opens the door and leaves. “I’ll let you two talk.”

Ben steps over the threshold and Rey freezes. Blood drains from her face and she looks like she has seen a ghost.

“Ben?”

She faints. Ben is quick to react and instantly catches his wife. He cradles her in his arms, eyebrows drawing together. She is heavier than he remembers her to be. His fingers tenderly trace her features, thinking she is still as beautiful as the last time he saw her.

Her eyes flutter open and Rey stares into soft familiar eyes, the same ones she thought she would never see again. Tears gather in her eyes as he helps her to her feet.

“You bastard! I thought you were dead! I _mourned_ you!” Forming fists with her hands, Rey repeatedly hits Ben on the chest, sobbing and wailing.

“I’m sorry…” Ben gently grabs her wrists in each hand, stopping her. His face falls into a pained expression. “I wanted to reach out to you but they wouldn’t let me leave. It pained me every day to know you were hurting because you thought I was gone…”

He lets go of her wrists and places his hands on her cheeks, kissing her forehead. “I missed you.” Rey closes her eyes for a brief second, savoring the gentle touch of her husband’s kisses that she never thought she would feel again.

“I missed you too,” she sighs, taking his hand and places it on her stomach. “We missed you.”

Ben takes a step back from Rey, his eyes lighting up with joy. “You’re pregnant?” A smile cracks across his face.

“I am,” Rey smiles back. She unzips her coat to reveal her growing stomach.

Ben hesitates. He places his hand back on her stomach, hardly believing it. “Is it mine?”

Rey eagerly nods her head. “Yes! Yes, of course, it’s yours!” Happy tears gather in her eyes, glistering with bliss. “I planned to tell you when you came back from your mission but then…”

Ben moves his hand to her cheek. His breath fans over her lips as he speaks. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Rey lifts a hand too and puts it on top of his. “How did you survive? We all saw the spaceship explode.”

Ben grins. “We used the escape pod that my smart and beautiful wife helped build.”

She grins as well before stepping on her tip toes to reach his height and kiss him. It’s the first kiss since their separation and they don’t stop from there. They continue kissing long after they have gotten safely home, making up for months of lost touch.

It gets more passionate and heatedly between the two as time progresses. The couple rips at each other’s clothes, wanting to get it off. Shoes are long gone along with their coats. Rey pants against her lover’s lips, not getting enough of his kisses. He reaches for the hem of the maternity dress she is wearing and she bats his hands away, shaking her head.

“What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” He searches her face franticly, concerned.

“No, no, it’s just…” Rey bites her bottom lip in thought, not meeting his eyes. “My body has changed. It isn’t like you remember it…”

Ben silences her worries with a kiss to her lips. “I love you.” He places a hand on her stomach, thumb tracing back and forth to tickle her skin. “All of you. Your body is still as beautiful as I remember. It’s even more amazing now that you are carrying our child.”

Rey smiles. “I love you,” she hums against his lips.

He backs her into their shared bedroom and she spins on her heel when she feels the edge of the bed hit the back of her legs. She purrs as he kisses down her neck and she tilt it to the side to give him more access. Hands wander all over her body, taking in every curve.

“I want you to take me from behind,” Rey huffs, feeling how he presses his hard chest against her spine, making his _very_ erect crotch rub into her butt.

“No, I want to look into your eyes,” Ben murmurs, letting his lips linger on her skin. He nibbles on her ear, sucking gently and a fire ignites in her lower region.

“Please?” she gasps.

He pushes her forward and she lands on all fours on the soft mattress. She hears the sound of a zipper pulled down and the ruffles of his pants and shirt cast aside, landing on the floor. The bed dips under the added weight as Ben crawls on the bed to join her. Fingers tickle her sides in the next second, moving to her hips and down her legs. They grab the hem of the dress and slowly slides the fabric up her legs.

The maternity dress is thrown away and Ben leaves wet hot kisses along Rey’s naked back and up to her shoulders. He grabs her hips to steady himself and he leans in to whisper in her ear.

“I want to taste you. Please, lie down for me, baby.”

Rey shudders as his hot breath fans over her skin. She complies and lies on her back, exposing her mixed matched lingerie to him. Ben looks at his wife in awe. Her body isn’t how he remembers it but it doesn’t matter. His heart ached the months he was away from her. He longed for her touch and kisses and the way she can always set his mind at ease.

Ben uses his forearms to support his weight as he leans down and kisses her collarbone before he dives right in at the valley between her breasts. Rey whimpers from his sweet touches. It’s been _so_ long. Her eyes nearly water with tears by the thought of never seeing him again. It broke her. She can’t lose him again.

She watches him continue his work, reaching her stomach. “So beautiful,” he mumbles, kissing a stretch mark on her round belly. Ben grabs her underwear and slides it down her legs, exposing her heat to him. Feeling his breath pant over her, she shudders.

He dives right in, signing blissfully to himself before he takes one long lick across her folds. Rey curls her toes, squeezing her thighs around his head. She moans as he sucks and nibbles on her folds, tongue sticking out to kitten lick her. His nose rubs along, tickling her as he sucks on her clit, stimulating the sensitive nub.

Star shines in front of Rey’s eyes as he eats her out, lapping up all of the juices spilling from her. She grabs a fist of his dark hair while riding his face. Her body trembles with euphoria, legs shaking around his head.

At once the tension is gone.

“Stars, oh my Gosh, Ben,” Rey pants, groaning. Ben grins at her, using the back of his hand to wipe his mouth clean. “Sorry, baby, but I can’t wait any longer. I need to be inside you.”

Ben removes his black boxers, his member springing free. Rey gets back on all fours. She feels her heat dripping with her juices as she waits with anticipation for what is about to happen. His large hands grab her hips again, steadying himself once more before guiding his cock along her wet folds.

“No teasing, please,” Rey gasps, biting back a moan, her hands fisting the white sheet.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Ben grunts, pushing in at the same time. Bit by bit he thrusts in until there is no more of him left, filling her completely to the brim. She gasps by the feeling of him inside her. It doesn’t matter how many times they have had sex, Rey continues being amazed by his size. No one has ever filled her up like him and she highly doubts anyone will even come close to measure up to him.

Ben slowly pulls out only to thrust back in again. He is gentle, mellow, careful not to be too rough with her. Rey takes notice of that. During the times he was a little too rough, Rey could find marks the next day, a reminder of the impressive hold he had on her.

Warmth rushes to her skin as she rocks and grinds her hips to meet his thrusts, the sound of skin slapping skin only arousing her further. Ben grinds his teeth together, grunting to keep the pace, Rey’s moans egging him on.

Ben reaches forward with one hand to unclips her bra. The straps fall down her arms and her breasts are free, jiggling along to every thrust. He drapes his chest over Rey’s naked back, slowing down his moves.

Rey whimpers when his mouth nibbles on her ear, sucking it. “I missed these,” Ben says raggedly. His hands grab her breasts, kneading the soft flesh. “But I missed you more,” he continues, kissing her on her bare shoulder.

“I missed you so much,” Rey murmurs. Hair falls in front of her face, blocking her view. Her skin glistens with sweat, small hairs stick to her forehead.

“My beautiful wife.” Ben slings an arm around her stomach, keeping her back pressed firmly against his chest. He uses his free hand to sneak between her legs and finds her clit, rubbing it furiously to finish her off. “Come for me,” he pants in her ear, picking up the speed of his thrusts.

Rey screams from pleasure, euphoria courses through her whole body from the added stimulation. Her orgasm rides through her veins like fire as Ben eagerly pounds into her. She clenches around him, doing the trick to send him over the edge as he spills inside her.

Exhausted, they collapse on the mattress together, snuggling up against one another. Rey rests her head on Ben’s chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. She feels him place his large hand gently on her stomach. The other is wrapped securely around her small frame.

“Is it a boy or a girl?” he whispers carefully, kissing her damp forehead.

“A boy,” Rey grins, placing a hand on top of his.

Ben beams. “I’m so, _so_ happy, baby. I’m over the moon,” he sighs blissfully and Rey laughs at his comment. The irony. “We are going to be a family.”

“We are,” she hums in agreement. Rey turns her head to meet Ben’s lips, both on cloud nine, high on love and happiness. As long as they have each other, they are on the right path.


End file.
